


[佐鸣]神奇跳蛋（6）

by Dragon_li



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, naruto - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_li/pseuds/Dragon_li
Summary: 谢谢阅读！





	[佐鸣]神奇跳蛋（6）

顺着小区里道一路向前走，就到了佐助说的私人影院。  
这是一家开在小区里的电影院，装修十分精致，价格也比大多数私人影院来的昂贵。鸣人是没这个经济水平，不过对于佐助来说这点钱倒不算什么。  
鸣人穿高跟鞋的时候除了觉得有些挤脚没觉得有多困难，但他还是太小瞧了高跟鞋的威力，随着走路开始磕磕绊绊，鸣人疼的龇牙咧嘴，面目狰狞。好在有口罩挡着脸，没有吓到路人。  
“可恶，这是人能穿的东西吗？”鸣人一瘸一拐地挽住佐助的胳膊，在他旁边小声嘟囔道。他现在十分怀念自己那双打工好久才买到的篮球鞋。  
“多穿几次就习惯了。”  
“……什么叫多穿几次啊？！”鸣人狠狠拧了一下佐助的胳膊。  
手臂传来痛感，佐助把胳膊从鸣人怀里抽了出来，对一旁的老板说：“我们看一下午。”  
“好的。”老板去给他们开房间。  
把钥匙递给佐助的时候，老板笑盈盈地望着他们：“两位是情侣吧？最近店里有活动，情侣的话亲一口就送饮料零食。”  
“……这么实惠吗？”鸣人没忍住说道，他本身的嗓音少年感十足，刻意拔高声调后和这一身打扮倒并不违和。  
鸣人进这家私人影院之前有看到饮料零食的价格，和在超市里的价格翻了有两三倍，一瓶矿泉水都能卖170日元，可谓是赤裸裸的黑店。  
虽然没搞清楚店里为什么要做这种活动，鸣人眨了眨眼，拉着佐助的衣襟，隔着口罩亲了他脸颊一口，问：“老板，这样可以吗？”  
“嘛……虽然有些敷衍，不过两位的感觉确确实实是情侣呢！零食饮料一会儿就会给您送过去。”老板笑眯眯道。  
倒是被突然亲了一口的佐助有些不适，背着鸣人拉过他的手，耳根通红，“走了，白痴！”  
“在外面别叫我白痴啊混蛋佐助！”鸣人不爽道。  
虽说对他们来说只是普通的拌嘴，但在准备零食的老板看来，这位衣着性感可爱的金发美女和另一位俊秀的少年相处起来真是甜腻的厉害。  
啊啊，这就是年轻人的爱情吗？托着下巴一脸笑意的老板感慨道。

一路以来顺风顺水，鸣人也没有遇到突发情况。不过，一直因为担心暴露的鸣人直到进入房间才松懈下来。  
鸣人丝毫没有身为性感金发美女的自觉，他毫无形象地坐在沙发上，一手抓着老板送来的爆米花送到嘴里，一手按着遥控器找电影，口齿不清道：“喂佐助，你要看什么啊？”  
佐助并没有搭理他，他视线扫过老板贴心准备的安全套，沉默片刻，把它塞到运动外套里。  
“那我随便放了啊！”  
鞋子在进门时就被脱下，鸣人的脚终于解脱，揉了两下一脚踩在榻榻米上。裙底的走光此刻对他来说毫无影响，到底说这里只有佐助一个人而已。  
但对佐助来说就不一定了。  
他坐在榻榻米上，把鸣人的脚放在自己腿上，自己则瞥向鸣人的裙底春光。  
粉白色裙子下，软趴趴搭在会阴处的阴茎和淡褐色褶皱的肉穴一并暴露出来，大腿根部两侧的渔网袜将肉勒成一块块方形，使大腿显得格外肉欲。  
他视线往上游走，落肩裙的设计很好掩盖了鸣人胸部过于平坦的缺点。但因为太过宽松，在鸣人松懈肩膀靠着沙发看电影的时候，胸部很容易走光。  
佐助甚至能瞄到鸣人的淡褐色乳头，很小一点。但很干净，没有大多数男人长出来的软毛，在佐助眼里甚至有些秀气。  
如果可以的话，他想在上面留下点什么。  
一个深深的牙印，又或者发着粉红的吻痕，串上一个留下他名字的乳环或许也不错。  
“你在看什么？”  
臆想的人忽然出声，佐助回神，看到鸣人正狐疑地看着他。  
对方似乎有所发觉，搭在佐助腿上的脚收了回去，整个人也坐的端端正正。  
佐助垂眼，把鸣人的脚又给拽了回来，他把手放在鸣人细度惊人的脚踝上，淡定道：“没什么。”  
“……”没什么就把我的脚松开啊混蛋！  
鸣人盯着电影，脑袋却因为对方刚刚深沉的眼神乱成一团。  
对了，和以前不同，佐助这家伙跟我表白了……  
意识到身边的少年对他有一定的威胁力，鸣人微微弓起身子，双腿合拢。  
他湛蓝色的眼睛即使在这样幽暗的环境依旧明亮清澈，似乎什么都不能使他屈服似的。  
佐助摩挲着他纤细的脚踝，心里想着系统发布的任务。  
现在是上午十点，距离约会结束还有六个小时。度过这段时间后，就是系统特意为佐助准备的人体盛宴。  
这样的科技水平真的单单只是一个跳蛋吗？假如是的话，那未来是有多恐怖？  
但就算佐助再聪明，对于这种超过常理的事情也无从下手。  
他只能坦然接受，况且，这种事情，他巴不得再多一些。

佐助鸣人去的私人影院是自带餐馆的，中午的时候老板将快餐送到鸣人房间，却因为鸣人把地毯弄得一团皱而不小心跌倒。虽然人没什么事情，果汁却洒了鸣人一身。  
老板忙向鸣人道歉，鸣人则心虚地摆手表示没什么大不了。  
事后老板重新做了一份快餐送过来，还免了一半的时费。  
只是被洒了果汁，却能获得双倍的快乐，鸣人觉得还挺划算的。  
但果汁洒到衣服上变得格外黏腻，胸口，裙摆被弄得湿淋淋的。他想脱掉衣服，却又因为系统的限制而十分为难。  
佐助拿着老板刚送来的湿巾，凑近鸣人帮他擦黏腻的皮肤。  
“我自己来就好了……”鸣人扭捏地说。  
佐助蹙眉，“这种事情就别推拒了。”  
鸣人只好妥协。

胸口散发果汁的甜腻，佐助用湿巾擦过鸣人的胸部。  
胸部凸起被擦到的时候鸣人低喘了一声，那里非常敏感，仅仅是轻微的擦碰也依旧会有微妙的快感传来。  
佐助像是没有听到鸣人这一声惊叫一样，面不改色地继续帮他擦着，手上的力度却加重了几分。  
隔着布料，乳头被用力碾擦，从原来的一小点慢慢挺起。微妙的快感源源不断的从胸部传来，鸣人红着脸喘着气，一手抓着佐助的胳膊，轻喘道：“够、够了，这里擦干净了！”  
佐助顿住，抬眼饶有兴趣地望着他，“好，那擦下边。”  
……这家伙是故意的吧！  
鸣人暗暗咬牙，却没直说出来。在他心里，底线不知何时已经被佐助一步步拉低。好像是佐助对他做的任何事情，他都能够接受一样。

“我不会和不喜欢的人做这种事情。”  
“那鸣人你呢？”

我当然也不会了！白痴佐助！

裙子被人掀开，温热的手掌握住鸣人的阴茎，另一只手拿湿巾帮他擦被果汁淋到的大腿。  
本该发凉的湿巾被人用手掌暖热，细腻而温柔的手法顺着大腿根部缓缓擦过，囊袋也被人细心的擦拭。  
痒意和热度从会阴传来，鸣人捂着发红的脸，透过指缝看着佐助蹲在他两腿间，为他擦身体。  
对方的手法太过温柔轻缓，把裸露的皮肤都带的敏感起来。  
下腹变得火热，鸣人难为情地发现他本该老老实实被佐助握着的阴茎，在这样的情况下一点点抬头，变得火热昂扬。  
佐助当然发现了他的反应，他低笑：“怎么，有感觉了吗？”  
说着，他用指尖抵住鸣人的马眼，那里正逐渐分泌出透明的液体。  
“差点忘了鸣人你这里。”佐助用指尖揉搓了一下，听到鸣人克制不住的一声呻吟。  
他勾起唇角，说：“看来我要好好照顾一下它了。”

尽管湿巾质地已经十分柔软，但碰到如此敏感的龟头，它依旧显得粗糙不堪。  
鸣人只感觉自己全身的血液都流向了胯下充血，又痛又痒的快感让鸣人十分舒爽，胯下的肉棒被刺激地冒出了水。  
佐助将湿巾丢到一旁，拇指抵着龟头，剩下的四根手指握着肉棒来回扭动，将鸣人伺候的只会哼哼，原本捂着脸的双手也因为强烈的快感松软地垂了下来，任由佐助揉捏摆布。  
幽暗的房间里，一个裙子被扒开，双眼迷离的金发少女正被伏在他两腿间的黑发少年蹂躏。仔细看，那少女平坦的胸部乳头肿胀，昂扬的肉棒顶部龟头正冒着代表欢乐的水儿……

 

——

 

夜晚八点。  
又是给鸣人父母通知的一晚，在连续三天不回家后，母亲漩涡玖辛奈生气的下达命令：“三天不回家，漩涡鸣人你真是能耐了！明明家就在旁边，是嫌我和爸爸很烦吗？总之，明天晚上你必须回家住！”  
“我知道了啊！老妈你真啰嗦！”鸣人闷闷不乐地挂断电话。  
佐助因为家里有事要离开公寓一会儿，很晚才能回来。虽然鸣人十分怀疑对方是否是因为怕他因为对夜晚的人体盛宴感到尴尬，而强行编了一个借口安慰他。  
他把电话放在一旁，盯着在他面前浮起的银色跳蛋。  
虽然在外人看来十分奇怪，不过鸣人此时正在和系统对话。

“嗡——被调教者你好，今日的任务已完成。请您配合系统一起为宿主准备夜晚的人体盛宴。”  
“什么是人体盛宴？要是我不配合你能怎么办啊？”鸣人试探道。  
人体盛宴这名字听起来就不是什么好东西好吗！！！  
“将开启惩罚任务，调教对象将在随机地点随机时间进行前列腺电击，并伴随马眼……”  
“——停！”鸣人连忙制止系统继续说出那个词，他觉得短短几天自己就在跳蛋的逼迫下懂了许多令他三观尽毁的东西。  
他垮下肩膀，妥协道：“随你便吧……”  
“请您配合系统一起为宿主准备夜晚的人体盛宴。”系统继续说。  
“第一，请您清洗好自己的身体，灌肠工具已经为您准备好了。”  
鸣人咬牙：“我知道了！”

又进入昨天堪称噩梦的浴室，鸣人根据系统的教学，把灌肠袋挂到墙上的钩子上，润滑管口后将透明管缓缓插了进去，他把夹管子的夹子慢慢松开，确保它不会因为过快而导致身体立刻出现过激反应。  
具体不谈，总之在这样的动作往复几次后，一脸菜色的鸣人终于听到系统满意地说：“第一步已完成。”  
“第二，餐厅的装饰系统已经帮您布置完毕，请您躺在系统准备的移动推车上，耐心等待主人的到来。”  
洗的浑身香喷喷的鸣人把头发擦干净，脸上因为刚刚舒适的热水澡透着满足的粉色。  
他走进餐厅，那里赫然放了一个摆好食物的小推车。  
鸣人一脸感慨地靠在墙上，心里充满了对银色跳蛋的吐槽：“你说你有这种功能，干嘛还要忍辱负重的当一个情趣跳蛋啊！”  
“请您不要侮辱我的职业。”系统一本正经道，接着它重复，“请您躺在系统准备的移动推车上，耐心等待主人的到来。”  
“知道了知道了，你好烦。”

推车中间是空的，鸣人单身撑着木板，绕过那些食物，小心翼翼地躺了下去。  
躺在带着一层软毛料的木板上，舒适的柔软令鸣人心生倦意。  
他赤裸身体，已经射过一次的阴茎带着粉红，褶皱的肉穴口闪着油性的光泽。  
鸣人就这样迷迷糊糊地躺在推车上，隐约中，他感受到身上被摆上了什么东西，又淋上了什么香甜的液体。

 

宇智波佐助打开门就是这样一副画面。  
在推车上沉睡的金发少年头戴粉色发带，脖间系着金色铃铛。他赤裸的身上盖着一个粉白相间的格子围裙，裸露的皮肤上被淋上香甜的金色蜂蜜。那具清瘦而带有力量的身体上被摆满了食物，三文鱼、寿司，鱼子酱，胸前则摆上了两颗红粟樱桃。  
宇智波佐助用力滚动喉咙。  
他关上门，门被关上时发出了一声剧烈的“嘭——”。他脱下鞋子，抬脚进屋的时候不慎被绊了一下，显得有些狼狈。  
种种迹象表明宇智波佐助并不像他表面上那般云淡风轻。  
他到底是个17岁的少年，尽管在漩涡鸣人面前表现得再怎么成熟老手，他也忍不住这样的诱惑——  
当看到喜欢的人像一个礼物一般被盛到自己面前乖乖任自己享用时。

鸣人在听到一声巨响后，迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼。  
视线逐渐清晰，眼前的身影从模糊不清渐渐聚焦为穿着白色帽衫的宇智波佐助。  
对方依旧好看的过头，俊秀的面容没有过多的表情。深色的瞳孔望向鸣人时，像一头紧盯猎物上钩的野兽。  
鸣人回神，听到脑子里系统疯狂的提醒，卷着舌头吞吞吐吐说出了既定台词：“请、请您享用。”  
鸣人眯着眼看到佐助瑰色的嘴唇一张一合。  
他说：“那么，我开动了。”

从舔舐指尖的蜂蜜开始，佐助不顾鸣人有些发痒的哼哼，湿热的舌尖卷过指缝的香甜。  
柔软的掌心被人色情的舔转，鸣人犹豫片刻，还是放弃了挣扎。  
不想看到佐助脸上失望的神色，一昧拒绝他，会不会彻底失去他呢？  
这可是他最好的朋友，也是他最喜欢的……  
鸣人回神，脖间被人舔着，湿热的气息喷在鸣人的脖子上，毛茸茸的脑袋在他脖颈处乱拱。  
他难掩羞意地仰起头，任由佐助的舌尖从脖子滑过锁骨，最终在胸前的茱萸处停留。  
鸣人感受到佐助含住了他的乳头，温热的口腔使得胸前十分舒适。灵巧的舌尖在对胸前的凸起扑扇时激起一阵阵电流，鸣人抬手抓住佐助的黑发，难掩快感发出一串串呻吟。  
胯下一阵火热，鸣人屈腿，身上的食物因为动静太大而跌落在地上。他一下子僵住，不敢再做出别的动作了。  
佐助亲吻了他的嘴角，低声道：“我来帮你。”  
宛如弹钢琴一样优美纤长的手顺着鸣人洒满蜂蜜的腹部一路向下，将身上昂贵的食物扫到一旁。  
此刻在宇智波佐助眼里，什么都没有漩涡鸣人更来得美味可口。

宇智波佐助抬手脱下了帽衫，将它随手扔到地板上。他上身赤裸白皙，六块浅浅的腹肌均匀平整。宇智波佐助跃到板车上，双膝跪在鸣人腰部两侧。他垂头，俊秀的脸和鸣人四目相对。  
鸣人的脸颊还带着羞怯的红，他并不坦诚，眼神四处乱拐，就是不肯直视他。  
佐助说：“鸣人，看着我。”  
他的声音不算冰冷，甚至撑得上温和。鸣人犹豫，最终躲躲闪闪地对上了他的眼睛。  
那是一双满怀爱意的眼睛。  
鸣人看到佐助眼角带着笑意，平日里冷漠的眉眼此刻格外温柔。  
他抵着鸣人的额头，黑色的睫毛和金色的睫毛交缠，柔软的嘴唇相碰。  
佐助给了鸣人一个极其温柔的吻。  
“我喜欢你，漩涡鸣人。”

‘啪’  
好像有什么东西在漩涡鸣人的胸腔里爆炸了。

舌尖相缠，唾液交融，漩涡鸣人环着佐助的脖子，任由激烈的火苗缭绕在他们之间。  
顺过触感极好的大腿，鸣人能感觉到佐助的手指在向下探索。他有些紧张地舔舐唇瓣，咬着下唇抬起了臀部，方便佐助探寻秘境。  
手指最终找到了那一处秘地，指腹被湿热的褶皱染得油光发亮，佐助能感受到有一个小口一张一合地吸着他的指腹。  
他曾用手指探寻过那里，如今，佐助能用自己的身体来亲自品尝那一朵肉穴了。  
后穴经过很好的处理，紧致而柔软。短短一会儿，佐助就从一根手指增添到三根了。  
这里依旧火热、柔嫩，粉红的肠肉随着手指的抽插一并包裹蠕动，深处粘腻的肠液缓缓吐出，便于佐助更好的将这里扩张。  
待手指将肠壁抽插的柔软成一团水一样后，佐助将炽热的阴茎对准呼吸的肉穴，在前面摩擦了几下后，便像钉钉子一样，将肉棒一点、一点的插入进去。  
龟头一经探入，紧致的肉壁立刻迎了上去，紧紧地包裹着佐助的阴茎。  
佐助听到鸣人抓着身下的毛毯，薄红的脸蹙着眉，显然觉得有些胀痛。  
鸣人的后穴还是第一次承受这么粗大的东西，他抿着唇，腮帮子鼓了起来，眼角因为疼痛渗出生理性的眼泪。  
“佐助你慢点……”鸣人有些忸怩地开口，天蓝色的眼眸带着水雾，清秀的脸上薄红一片，十分秀色可餐。  
佐助咽下口水，将龟头向更深处探索，随着肉茎也被肠道一点点包裹，舒爽刺激的快感令佐助难以克制耸动腰腹的欲望。  
他用力向前一顶，阴茎完全被钉在了肠道里，囊袋拍打到鸣人的屁股上，声音清脆响亮。  
“疼……”鸣人眼里泛起泪花。  
佐助不为所动，“疼就对了，这样你才能记住。”  
他掐住鸣人的窄腰，使对方被迫抬起腰，腰窝深深凹陷下去，透露别样的性感。  
阴茎在进入甬道时早已找到令鸣人浑身颤抖不已的凸起，他掐着鸣人的腰，在肉棒即将抽出之时，龟头随腰腹带着力度狠狠撞上了前列腺。  
令人晕厥尖叫的快感瞬间涌上大脑，鸣人躺在软毯上抖着身子，放任自己呻吟。  
猛烈的抽插一次又一次，带着重重的力度冲进鸣人湿热的肠道，龟头碾压过敏感的前列腺，将致命的快感反馈到鸣人抽搐的身体。  
’噗嗤噗嗤’的水声在两人交合处响起，一阵肉体的拍打声源源不断。  
“别……别这么快……笨蛋佐助……啊……”  
“那你别吸得那么紧啊……吊车尾……”  
即使干着最亲密的事情，两人还是要拌嘴。  
鸣人红着脸，不知不觉已经变成了后入式。  
他跪在柔软的毛毯上，撅着屁股等待肉棒的临幸。前面的性器不断吐出淫水，后面也滴滴答答被肉棒抽插的到处都是。  
粉红的肠肉随着剧烈的抽插被带出穴外，敏感的肠肉和空气接触时又带来一波新鲜的快感。  
鸣人只觉得自己要沉溺在这里了。  
佐助身子压在鸣人后背上的那一刻，肉棒进到了前所未有的深处，还不断戳着鸣人的敏感处。  
脚趾忍不住蜷缩成一团，指头发白，努力承受着强烈的刺激。  
“鸣人……舒服吗？嗯？……我肏的你舒服吗？”  
佐助低笑问，龟头刻意在他肠壁里画了一个圈。  
仿佛有电流从自己身体窜过，带起一阵酥酥麻麻的轻震。鸣人被佐助猛肏着，肏的他大脑发昏，甚至说不出一句流利的话。  
他只能顺着本能失神道：“舒……舒服。”  
佐助满意一笑，他咬着鸣人的后颈，舌尖在他颈后恋恋不舍地舔了最后一下。  
随后在鸣人高声的哭叫中一连猛肏了几十下，交合处穴口的穴肉被抽插的翻起白沫儿，最后重重地撞在鸣人挺翘的臀部上，将一股、两股、多不胜数的精液狠狠射在鸣人的腔道里，射到他小腹微微凸起，直晃着脑袋求饶哭喊：“不行、不行了。”  
后穴、肉棒的一齐高潮让鸣人因为快感翻起白眼，他流着口水，感受到滚烫的精液一波又一波冲刷着他的后穴。  
他吸着鼻子，眼角的泪珠像是失控了一样一个劲地往下淌。  
“混蛋、混蛋佐助！”  
他握着松软无力的拳头打在佐助的肩膀上。  
佐助满足地亲吻着他的眼角，他应和道：“我是。”

 

“嗡——福利大派送成功发放，希望您今晚愉快。”  
“受宿主要求，已在明日关键词内加入’道具’，将在明日正式生成任务。”  
“春宵苦短，望您珍惜。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！


End file.
